villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:JonTheVGNerd/PE Proposal: Metal Kor
Once again, we bring you another PE Proposal with Metal Kor from Jak II, leader of the Metal Heads and responsible for bringing terror and destruction within Haven City. Yes, Baron Praxis may be the bigger bad and a major threat towards Jak, but even he is of no match when it comes to facing off against Metal Kor (or Kor in his disguised form). And as he was seeking the Precursor Stone, he was also willing to completely destroy Haven City in order to get what he wants. Anyway, let's get this proposal started! What is the work? Jak II is an open world platform third-person shooter action-adventure video game developed by Naughty Dog, which also gives a semblance feeling to the likes of Grand Theft Auto, only except unlike other Grand Theft Auto protagonists, Jak doesn't kill innocents at will, even if the game allows the player to do so. It was soon followed by Jak 3, and was preceded by Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Who is he?/What has he done? Metal Kor was a ruthless leader of the Metal Heads, who not only wanted to overthrow the Krimzon Guards, he wanted to turn Haven City (which was already under a totalitarian rule) into a large, breeding ground for the Metal Heads. He had also used Jak as a tool in order to fulfill his heinous needs and nearly succeeded in doing so. And while Baron Praxis was a brutal totalitarian, He expressed serious distaste towards the Metal Heads and when he tried to take out Kor, he made short work of Praxis and his guards. While Praxis was willing to wipe out Haven City (even though Jak defused it), he only did so because he'd rather have no city than to have his city completely overrun by the Metal Heads, with Metal Kor claiming it as his own. Heinous Standards As far as heinous standards goes, Metal Kor doesn't express mercy to not only other guards and Jak & Daxter, and he even successfully manipulated Jak in order for him to get the Precursor Stone, all the while manipulating him into lowering the shields so they could attack Haven City. All of these while under his disguise as Kor. And he isn't afraid of showing his true colors when the cat gets out of the bag, and can prove to be quite a dangerous foe when confronted, in order to get the Precursor Stone and have Haven City for himself, regardless of any casualties caused. Mitigating Factors Kor's personality under his disguise shows that he's a ruthless and murderous monster in disguise and his manipulative nature shows that he isn't afraid of disposing those whose usefulness is expired. And his impulsive nature shows that Metal Kor doesn't show any kind of mercy even to his own foes. Even though Baron Praxis did horrible things to Jak, he is nothing compared to Kor's atrocious actions, especially when it comes to taking the Precursor Stone and overrun Haven City with a large array of Metal Heads at his disposal. Final Verdict Metal Kor may be a guardian, but his actions are still justified for me to give a yes, at least in my views. As for you guys, as always, entirely up to your votes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals